


Based off of InkBunny

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off a InkBunny post that I absolutely adore!! Link in the notes.
Relationships: Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Based off of InkBunny

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the art work that inspired this! https://inkbunny.net/s/2261554#pictop

Donatello smirked as he saw Mikey sagging on the couch. "Are you ok, Mikey?" His brother nodded "Yeah Dee, I'm fine. I... Think I'm gonna.. take a nap." "Ok." He watched as Mikey laid down, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was just them in the lair today, as their brothers and father had left to go do something or other, saying they'd be back by mid day tomorrow. So he had took his chance and slipped two pills into Mikey's drink. He dropped his battle shell and let it gently drop to the ground. He was already shaking in his excitement, and his heart was beating way too fast. He gently turned his already asleep brother on his back, and felt himself get even more aroused. Mikey was already in a deep sleep, his face slightly flushed and his mouth open a little. He let out a shocked giggle, he was actually doing this. He picked Mikey's hips up and dragged him closer, then he let go and started to lube himself. He probably wasn't using enough, but there was no way he could wait any longer. 

He let out a shameless moan as he bottomed out in one push. He gave a small thrust and moaned again, this was better than any wet dream he'd ever had. He made himself start slow the first few thrusts, he wasn't trying to hurt his brother after all, but it wasn't long until he was picking up pace. He leaned down to Mikey's shoulder and took a deep breath when an amazing idea came to mind. He stopped thrusting for a moment, wrapping and arm around his neck and his back, and pulled Mikey up so he was sitting on his lap. He loudly groaned again, fucking him harder than before. His arms both looped around Mikey's uper back. It wasn't long before he was rutting into him like a horny animal. He was moaning Mikey's name repeatedly as he got closer to his climax, the way his limbs bounced up and down without control felt fantastic, _everything_ about this felt fantastic. Mikey's face was buried in his shoulder, and his breaths were coming out in short huffs and his face had a sexy blush on it. He was close now, he repositioned his hold so he was holding Mikey by his butt, leaning back a bit more to counter balance the weight. 

"MIKEY!!!"

He came with a loud shout, then bit his lip so hard he was sure it was going to leave marks. He came down with a few more shallow thrusts into him before he leaned backwards, taking Mikey with him. He fell onto the couch with a huff. He hissed as he pulled himself out, a lot of cum spilling out of Mikey as he did so. He hoped he wouldn't notice that, but right now he was too tired to think of how to clean up or the repercussions of not doing so, he'd do that later. For now he just snuggled with his still unconscious brother.


End file.
